Fleetwood Mac Concerts 2010s
2010 2011 2012 2013 Line-Up: Mick Fleetwood, John McVie, Stevie Nicks, Lindsey Buckingham April 4, 2013 Nationwide Arena, Columbus, OH April 6, 2013 Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, PA April 8, 2013 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY April 9, 2013 Verizon Center, Washington DC April 11, 2013 KFC Yum! Center, Louisville, KY April 13, 2013 United Center, Chicago, IL April 16, 2013 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON April 18, 2013 TD Garden, Boston, MA April 20, 2013 Mohegan Sun, Uncasville, CT April 23, 2013 Scotiabank Place, Ottawa, ON April 24, 2013 Prudential Center, Newark, NJ April 26, 2013 CONSOL Energy Center, Pittsburgh, PA April 28, 2013 Xcel Energy Center, Saint Paul, MN April 30, 2013 Sprint Center, Kansas City, MO May 1, 2013 BOK Center, Tulsa, OK May 3, 2013 Verizon Arena, North Little Rock, AK May 4, 2013 Fair Grounds Race Course, New Orleans, LA ("New Orleans Jazz & Heritage Festival") May 12, 2013 MTS Centre, Winnipeg, MB May 14, 2013 Credit Union Centre Centre, Sasketoon, SK May 15, 2013 Rexall Place, Edmonton, AB May 17, 2013 Scotiabank Saddledome, Calgary, AB May 19, 2013 Rogers Arena, Vancouver, BC May 20, 2013 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA May 22, 2013 HP Pavilion, San Jose, CA May 25, 2013 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA May 26, 2013 MGM Grand Garden Arena, Las Vegas, NV May 28, 2013 Honda Center, Anaheim, CA May 30, 2013 US Airways Center, Phoenix, AZ June 1, 2013 Pepsi Center, Denver, CO June 4, 2013 American Airlines Center, Dallas, TX June 5, 2013 Toyota Center, Houston, TX June 7, 2013 Tampa Bay Times Forum, Tampa, FL June 8, 2013 BB&T Center, Sunrise, FL (Cancelled) June 10, 2013 Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA June 12, 2013 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI June 14, 2013 Allstate Arena, Rosemont, IL June 15, 2013 Quicken Loans Arena, Cleveland, OH June 18, 2013 Bell Centre, Montreal, QC (Cancelled) June 19, 2013 Times Union Center, Albany, NY June 21, 2013 Comcast Center, Mansfield, MA June 22, 2013 Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh, NY June 24, 2013 Time Warner Cable Arena, Charlotte, NC June 26, 2013 Wells Fargo Arena, Des Moines, IA June 29, 2013 Veterans Memorial Arena, Spokane, WA June 30, 2013 Rose Garden Arena, Portland, OR July 3, 2013 Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA July 5, 2013 Viejas Arena, San Diego, CA July 6, 2013 Sleep Train Arena, Sacramento, CA September 20-21, 2013 O2 Arena, Dublin, IRE September 24-25 & 27, 2013 O2 Arena, London, ENG (joined by Christine McVie on keyboards & vocals on "Don't Stop" on 25th & 27th) September 29, 2013 LG Arena, Birmingham, ENG October 1, 2013 Manchester Arena, Manchester, ENG October 3, 2013 SSE Hydro, Glasgow, SCOT October 6, 2013 Lanxess Arena, Cologne, GER October 7, 2013 Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam, NED October 9, 2013 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL October 11, 2013 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, FRA October 13, 2013 Hallenstadion, Zürich, SUI October 14, 2013 Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, GER October 16, 2013 O2 World, Berlin, GER October 18, 2013 Jyske Bank Boxen, Herning, DEN October 20, 2013 Spektrum, Oslo, NOR October 23, 2013 Ericsson Globe, Stockholm, SWE October 25, 2013 Hartwall Areena, Helsinki, FIN October 26, 2013 Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam, NED On October 27, the band announced that John McVie had been diagnosed with cancer, and that they were cancelling their New Zealand and Australian performances in order for him to undergo treatment. Extended Play tour December 30-31, 2013 MGM Grand, Las Vegas, NV (31st was a Private Show at Midnight) 2014 January 8, 2014 Paris Hotel, Paris, FRA (Private Show) On with the Show Tour Line-Up: Mick Fleetwood, John McVie, Christine McVie, Stevie Nicks, Lindsey Buckingham September 30, 2014 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN October 2-3, 2014 United Center, Chicago, IL October 6-7, 2014 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY October 10, 2014 TD Garden, Boston, MA October 11, 2014 Prudential Center, Newark, NJ October 14, 2014 CONSOL Energy Center, Pittsburgh, PA October 15, 2014 Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, PA October 18, 2014 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON October 19, 2014 Nationwide Arena, Columbus, OH October 21, 2014 Bankers Life Fieldhouse, Indianapolis, IN October 22, 2014 The Palace At Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI October 25, 2014 TD Garden, Boston, MA October 26, 2014 Canadian Tire Centre, Ottawa, ON October 29, 2014 Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, PA October 31, 2014 Verizon Center, Washington DC November 1, 2014 XL Center, Hartford, CT November 10, 2014 MTS Centre, Winnipeg, MB November 12, 2014 SaskTel Centre, Sasketoon, SK November 14, 2014 Scotiabank Saddledome, Calgary, AB November 15, 2014 Rexall Place, Edmonton, AB November 18, 2014 Rogers Arena, Vancouver, BC November 20, 2014 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA November 22, 2014 Moda Center, Portland, OR November 24, 2014 Sleep Train Arena, Sacramento, CA November 25, 2014 SAP Center at San Jose, San Jose, CA November 28-29, 2014 The Forum, Inglewood, CA December 2, 2014 Viejas Arena, San Diego, CA December 3, 2014 Oracle Arena, Oakland, CA December 6, 2014 The Forum, Inglewood, CA December 7, 2014 Honda Center, Anaheim, CA December 10, 2014 US Airways Center, Phoenix, AZ December 12, 2014 Pepsi Center, Denver, CO December 14, 2014 American Airlines Center, Dallas, TX December 15, 2014 Toyota Center, Houston, TX December 17, 2014 Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA December 19, 2014 BB&T Center, Sunrise, FL December 20, 2014 Amalie Arena, Tampa, FL 2015 January 16, 2015 Xcel Energy Center, Saint Paul, MN January 17, 2015 Pinnacle Bank Arena, Lincoln, NB January 20, 2015 Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, MI January 22, 2015 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY January 24, 2015 Boardwalk Hall, Atlantic City, NJ January 25, 2015 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY January 28, 2015 Dunkin' Donuts Center, Providence, RI January 30, 2015 Verizon Center, Washington DC January 31, 2015 First Niagara Center, Buffalo, NY February 3, 2015 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON February 5, 2015 Bell Centre, Montreal, QC February 7, 2015 Mohegan Sun, Uncasville, CT February 8, 2015 Prudential Center, Newark, NJ February 11, 2015 Wells Fargo Arena, Des Moines, IA February 12, 2015 BMO Harris Bradley Center, Milwaukee, WI February 14, 2015 Allstate Arena, Rosemont, IL February 17, 2015 KFC Yum! Center, Louisville, KY February 18, 2015 Quicken Loans Arena, Cleveland, OH March 1, 2015 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX March 3, 2015 Toyota Center, Houston, TX March 4, 2015 American Airlines Center, Dallas, TX March 7, 2015 Time Warner Cable Arena, Charlotte, NC March 8, 2015 Thompson–Boling Arena, Knoxville, TN March 15, 2015 John Paul Jones Arena, Charlottesville, VA March 17, 2015 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC March 18, 2015 Bridgestone Arena, Nashville, TN March 21, 2015 American Airlines Arena, Miami, FL March 23, 2015 Amway Center, Orlando, FL March 25, 2015 Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA March 27, 2015 Scottrade Center, St. Louis, MO March 28, 2015 Sprint Center, Kansas City, MO March 31, 2015 Intrust Bank Arena, Wichita, KS April 1, 2015 Pepsi Center, Denver, CO April 4, 2015 Rogers Arena, Vancouver, BC April 6, 2015 Rabobank Arena, Bakersfield, CA April 7, 2015 Oracle Arena, Oakland, CA April 10, 2015 The Forum, Inglewood, CA April 11, 2015 MGM Grand Garden Arena, Las Vegas, NV April 14, 2015 The Forum, Inglewood, CA April 17, 2015 Chesapeake Energy Arena, Oklahoma City, OK April 19, 2015 Verizon Arena, North Little Rock, AK May 27-28, 2015 O2 Arena, London, ENG May 31-June 1, 2015 Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam, NED June 4, 2015 Lanxess Arena, Cologne, GER June 6, 2015 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL June 8-9, 2015 Genting Arena, Birmingham, ENG (9th cancelled due to Illness within the band) June 12, 2015 Manchester Arena, Manchester, ENG (cancelled due to Illness within the band) June 14, 2015 Seaclose Park, Newport, IOW (Isle of Wight Festival) June 16-17, 2015 SSE Hydro, Glasgow, SCOT June 20, 2015 3Arena, Dublin, IRE June 22, 24 & 26-27, 2015 O2 Arena, London, ENG June 30, 2015 First Direct Arena, Leeds, ENG July 1, 2015 Manchester Arena, Manchester, ENG July 4, 2015 Genting Arena, Birmingham, ENG July 5, 2015 First Direct Arena, Leeds, ENG July 7, 2015 Genting Arena, Birmingham, ENG (rescheduled from June 9, 2015) July 8, 2015 SSE Hydro, Glasgow, SCOT July 10-11, 2015 3Arena, Dublin, IRE October 22 & 24-25, 2015 Allphones Arena, Sydney, AUS October 28, 2015 Coopers Stadium, Adelaide, AUS October 30, 2015 Domain Stadium, Perth, AUS November 2, 4 & 6, 2015 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS November 7, 2015 Mt. Duneed Estate, Geelong, AUS November 10 & 12, 2015 Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, AUS November 14-15, 2015 Hope Estate Winery, Hunter Valley, AUS November 18, 2015 Forsyth Barr Stadium, Dunedin, NZ November 21-22, 2015 Mt. Smart Stadium, Auckland, NZ 2016